1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an automobile efficiency meter and more particularly to an efficiency meter capable of providing the driver the information as to whether the vehicle is working under the best condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common that a vehicle is provided with several metering instruments such as a speed meter, an engine tachometer, a fuel meter, a temperature meter etc. so as to evaluate the working condition of the vehicle, Meanwhile, it is regretful there is no measuring device which can be used to evaluate the working efficiency of the vehicle, as a result, the driver can not know the condition of his vehicle even it is working at a pathetic state. In the traditional idea, the fuel is saved as the engine revolution speed increased to accelerate the vehicle; actually, it is an uneconomical driving condition if the vehicle speed exceeds a certain limit owing to accompanied exaggerating increase of fuel consumption. Besides, such a bad driving habit leads to early shortening the vehicle lifetime by exacerbated wearing of the vehicle component parts. It is important to have a measuring device equipped in the vehicle to provide information about the working efficiency of the vehicle so as to palliate the disadvantages described above.
Therefore, an invention devoting to resolving aforesaid disadvantages of current situation is carried out by the present inventor through his long-term research and simulation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automobile efficiency meter which is capable of providing the driver the information as to whether the vehicle is working under the best condition so as to cut down the fuel consumption and prolong the lifetime of the vehicle, and enabling the driver to watch the vehicle condition from time to time during the vehicle is moving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automobile efficiency meter which is cable of reminding the driver of the vehicle condition with a pointer type or a digital type measuring instrument, an indicator lamp unit, or a sounder at the crucial moment.
To achieve the above mentioned objects, the automobile efficiency meter of the present invention comprises a vehicle speed signal pick up device, an engine revolution speed signal pick up device, a microprocessor, a conversion and driving circuit, a display device, and a power supplier. By comparing the engine revolution speed signal with the vehicle speed signal and defining an optimistic efficiency zone after analyzing. The driver is then informed about the vehicle condition by a pointer type or a digital type metering instrument, an indicator light unit, or a sounder thereby enabling the driver to keep the vehicle working at the best efficient condition, cut down the fuel consumption, and prolong the vehicle life.